dnifandomcom-20200214-history
Uru/Ahlsendar
King Ahlsendar Ahlsendar (The Great King) - Ahlsendar was 29 and living on a Private Age with his mother when his father was killed. Instead of immediately joining the city, he remained in the Private Age, apparently at the suggestion of his uncle, who had come to inform Ahlsendar of his father's death. With a few advisors who kept him updated, Ahlsendar stayed in the Private Age trying to formulate a plan for the war that was now raging in his city. Meanwhile his Uncle, still a member of the Guild of Linguists, was translating much of the Pento language and learning as much as he could about them. As it turned out, the Judges (with the Pento) claimed control of the D'ni government after the death of Koreen and began to move into other Ages. Ahlsendar, after being briefed by his Uncle on new information, continued to wait. A few weeks later, the waiting appeared to pay off. Reports came back that the Judges had killed the leader of the Pento for fear he was becoming more powerful and out of control. Unfortunately, the leader had not declared an heir and had left two sons to fight for the throne. This led to civil war within the Pento and a complete lack of focus on the D'ni leaving the Judges empty handed. As well, what forces there were, were spread out to other Ages and no longer fortified in the city. The public apparently knew Ahlsendar was hiding and with every passing day felt as though the prophecies were coming to fruition. "Only the stone, while they pass beneath listens to his cried and comforts her fear. Only the Arch welcomes the reign of the great one who guides us." Ahlsendar, they all knew had been born directly under the Arch. "A new people, people of light, will bring great havoc to the dark," as they believed the Pento had done. "He remains hidden, while another sits in his throne," was obvious. While the public waited for him, they only grew more willing to fight for him. Fifteen weeks after the death of his father Ahlsendar entered the city, for the first time in his life, with a small force. He sailed directly through the Arch to the palace and reclaimed it with relative ease while directing his soldiers and those who joined with him as they saw him enter the city. Immediately, he established "safe-zones" and eventually informed the Pento that he wished to begin negotiations with the Pento warrior Mekarr*. Ahlsendar agreed to help Mekarr defeat his brother if, in return, they would return to their home peacefully. Mekarr agreed if Ahlsendar would write them an Age to return to. The deals were signed, and in 1376 Ahlsendar led a force to the Pento Age. It was there, in the Battle of the Great King that Ahlsendar led the defeat of Mekarr's brother Timaue and total victory for D'ni. Mekarr turned over two leaders of the Judges and Ahlsendar found the other three in the city. All five were sent to Prison Ages (and the Books burned). Some in the society had demanded execution, but Ahlsendar had refused. Regardless, his coronation ceremony took place a few weeks later, and it was said, "not one of D'ni did not attend the event. Our cheering was as loud as thunder and our pride as solid as the Arch through which he sailed...."* Throughout his reign, Ahlsendar wrote a good number of books of prophecies and encouraged his people to forget about their old homeland and focus on why they came to D'ni; to start again to focus on pleasing Yahvo and to make good and right decisions. To know Yahvo better should be the focus of their lives, he claimed. It was Ahlsendar who brought them back to the attitude they had maintained during the reign of Ri'neref. During his life, there were numerous rumors abounding about Ahlsendar and special linking abilities. Numerous witnesses claimed that he did not need Linking Books to go from one place to another and numerous others claimed he could link to different spots within an Age. However none of these rumors were ever confirmed. There were apparently other rumors, much more quiet, which dealt with Ahlsendar and his relationship with the prophet Nemiya. Though it seemed that Nemiya had great respect for Ahlsendar the same could not be said concerning Ahlsendar's opinion of Nemiya. Apparently, the Great King had little time for her and often found her advice "foolish" and "childish"* when he did consult with her. As a result, it seems Nemiya was rarely seen with the Great King and relegated to "figurehead" role for ceremonies and the like. Perhaps surprisingly, Ahlsendar rarely consulted with any other prophets though he did have the choice. Unbeknownst to the public who continued to praise him, Ahlsendar was working with the Guilds of Writers and Healers on a plague. It was said that it could be used as a biological weapon in case such action was ever needed in the future. As far as the Pento, the link between their Age and D'ni was still open as Ahlsendar insisted on the continuation of resources from the Pento, although it appears that some of his associates advised against it. It was in 1466 that Mekarr came to the Palace through other Books given to him by Judges, and killed Ahlsendar's wife and two sons. Ahlsendar himself killed Mekarr in what records describe as an "astounding battle." Two days later Ahlsendar ordered the release of the plague to the new Pento Age. Apparently, his councelors advised against it, but he demanded his orders be carried out. The plague was released, though records don't specify how, and the entire population of Pento died three days later. Unfortunately, it seems as though most of them realized what was happening and did not die before linking to a number of other Ages and infecting numerous other cultures. The sickness did not affect D'ni although the Guild of Chemists began to fear that it could mutate to something that would. Once the public became aware of the plague they obviously blamed the Pento for the devastation, as they had no knowledge of the Ahlsendar's participation in the plague. All of the Books to which the Pento had had access were gathered together to be forever destroyed. Then, in 1500, Ahlsendar gathered his people together to "inform them of the truth". It was in that speech that he told them he had created the plague and then ordered its release. At the end of the speech, he asked to be sealed into the Temple of the Great King (as built by Ja'kreen) with any "infected" Books as well as any Books that linked the D'ni to their past (as he had preached they must completely forget). A year later, Ahlsendar was sealed within the Temple and it was then that the dimensions and shape of the buildings made sense, as it was required to hold massive amounts of Books. Solath, Ahlsendar's chosen heir, took temporary charge of D'ni* while the public waited for the Great King's return. However, after six months had passed, records state that Solath uncovered the final wishes of Ahlsendar and read them publicly. Ahlsendar, he read, "...was not to return..." and, "...for no reason should the seal on the Temple of the Great King ever be broken". In addition, the note stated that Solath should be "officially designated as permanent King." So convincing was Solath's shock upon reading the note, it was said that the thought of the note being a hoax was never considered.* Numerous personal journals and government transcripts state the public's disbelief at the statements. Solath himself said "...for how could He leave us in such a state..." Though there were many calls to break the seal of the Temple, a direct command of the Great King was foolish. As well, the Books within the seal were infected Books and, "should not be opened for good reason".* So, in 1502 the Temple of the Great King was renamed the Tomb of the Great King upon orders of Solath, and he was assumed dead. However most still believed he would return. * The two brothers were both fighting for control of the Pento, and Mekarr felt most strongly his people no longer owed the Judges anything. His brother Timaue felt the opposite. * From "The Great King" written by Leshena in 1399 * "Nemiya's Legacy" written by Teman in 1609. * Though not done often, it was possible for a King to leave the throne to his successor if he wished to be gone for an extended period of time. * No records point to the note being anything but the true wishes of the Great King, but it is interesting to note that it was never even thought of as a fabricated note. * As spoken by Grand Master Namis of the Guild of Healers to the Council Category:Journals